The Dawn
by warteacher
Summary: Lucia ist eine 15-jährige Rakkor, die entdeckt, dass sie eine Inkarnation der Sonne und damit verpflichted ist, die Lunari zu vernichten. Wird sie gegen die Macht Dianas bestehen können ?


**Hey Leute ^^**

 **Das hier ist mehr oder weniger nur ein Experiment, aber vielleicht wird es etwas größeres...**

 **The Dawn**

 **Kapitel I Die Begegnung**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag im Stamm der Rakkor, als Lucia zum Wasserholen ging. Sie machte das jeden Morgen und eigentlich tat sie es nur freiwillig, weil sie manchmal heimlich zuschaute wie die Jungs trainierten.

Im dem kriegerischen Stamm konnte jeder kämpfen, ob Mann oder Frau und wenn sie sah, wie die Jungs ihres Alters Kampfübungen machten, konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als stehen zu bleiben und zuzusehen. Ihre drahtigen Körper sahen einfach zu gut aus, wie sie in der heißen Junisonne glänzten, aber Lucia musste weiter.

Das Wasserholen war ziemlich anstrengend, schließlich war das 15 jährige Mädchen nicht besonders groß, obwohl sie beim Training immer wieder ihr Kampfgeschick unter Beweis stellte. Viellicht war sie nicht so groß wie die Anderen oder so stark wie die Jungs, aber sie war schnell und ihre Sinne waren schärfer als die der anderer Stammesmitglieder. Beim Jagen war sie einfach unübertroffen, aber das gehört einfach nicht zu den Aufgaben einer Frau, sagte der Häuptling, als sie ihr Geschick zeigte und fragte ob sie nicht das tun statt Wasserholen könnte.

„Nun ja es ist wie es ist und daran wirst nie etwas ändern können", dachte sie als sie sich auf den weiten Weg zum Fluss machte. Aber etwas war anders, das spürte sie. Zuerst wusste sie nicht was es war, aber dann viel es ihr auf. Es waren viel zu viele Fußspuren im Wald. Es war zu ruhig, sie hörte weder das fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel. Im Frühling gab es im Wald doch eigentlich immer so viele Geräusche, doch es war alles ruhig.

Vorsichtig ging sie weiter, schließlich konnte sie sich das alles in ihrer Wut auf den Häuptling, der ihre Bitte abgelehnt hatte auch nur einbilden.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und hätte vor Schreck fast ihren leeren Eimer fallen lassen. Schnell versteckte sie sich im dichte Gestrüpp, als sie schnelle, aber leise Schritte hörte.

„Ein Jäger kann es nicht sein", dachte sie. Die Jäger der Rakkor waren immer alleine unterwegs, aber Lucia hörte etwa ein Dutzend bewaffnete Männer.

Da momentan keine Patrouillen unterwegs waren, weil momentan alle mit den Vorbereitungen für das Sonnwendfest beschäftigt waren, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Plötzlich kroch ihr ein seltsamer Nebel um die Knöchel.

„Nebel? Mitten im Juni ? Gibt´s nicht!", dachte sie erschrocken. Aber es war wahr. Nebel im Juni, das konnte nur Magie bedeuten.

„Aber wer würde es wollen, dass es an so einem schönen Sommertag Nebel an den Hängen des Targon gibt?" _Jemand, der nicht zu früh entdeckt werden will._ Tönte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Jemand der es auf etwas ganz bestimmtes abgesehen hat das er nicht bekommt, wenn er einfach so durch die Gegend läuft._

Wie mit einem schrecklichen Schlag wurde ihr klar: Diese Männer wollen das Dorf überfallen.

Aber warum ? Warum würde Jemand das kriegerischte Volk am ganzen Targon angreifen wollen ? Das war Selbstmord, das wusste sie. Um den Stamm der Rakkor in die Knie zu zwingen bräuchte man eine Armee von mindestens 800 kampferprobten Männern. Es gab zwar nur etwa 500 Stammesmitglieder, aber jeder Rakkor konnte kämpfen, bevor er laufen konnte.

„Was sollen da zwölf ausrichten?", fragte sie sich. Lucia konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was diese Bewaffneten hier wollten. Niemand,der nicht unbedingt sterben wollte, schlich sich in der Dämmerung und im Nebel an den mächtigsten Stamm des Berges an.

„Das Wasserholen wird warten müssen", dachte sie, fast schon froh darüber, dass sie es nicht erledigen musste.

Leise versteckte sie ihren leeren Eimer in einem Busch und folgte den Männern, bis sie diese in einem besseren Licht sah. Elf waren deutlich größer, als alle Menschen, die sie je gesehen hatte, doch der zwölfte war es, der ihr ernsthaft Sorgen machte.

Er trug einen Schwarzen Umhang und ein schwarzes Schwert, wie Lucia noch nie eines gesehen hatte: Es hatte keine Parierstange, eine dünne einschneidige Klinge und sah seltsam leicht aus.

„Wer würde mit einem so leiten Schwert kämpfen ?" Da sie die ganze Zeit über diese Rätselhaften Gestalten nachdachte, fiel ihr zu spät auf, dass sie ihnen zu nahe gekommen war.

Ein besonders großer Kämpfer hatte sie bemerkt und gab seinen Kumpanen ein Zeichen. Plötzlich rannte ein dutzend Männer mit angsteinflößender Kriegsbemalung auf das unbewaffnete Mädchen zu.

Sie rannte um ihr Leben. Mit einem Schlag erwachten ihre Instinkte zu vollem Leben, sie sah viel schärfer, nahm die Zeit ein Stück langsamer wahr und spürte den Adrenalinschub, wie er sie erfüllte. Lucia legte einen Zahn zu, doch die Männer waren ihr immer noch dicht auf den Fersen. Sie musste ihre Verfolger vom Dorf weglocken und gleichzeitig die Anderen warnen. Ihre Wahrnehmung passte sich an die gefährliche Situation an.

Ein umgestürzter Baum. Unter dem konnte sie hindurchschlittern. Ihre hünenhaften Verfolger sprangen einfach über das Hindernis hinweg.

Es geht steil bergab. Während Lucia hinunterrutscht, werfen sich die wild aussehenden Krieger einfach den Hang herunter. Als sie auf die Seite sieht, bemerkt sie, dass einer ihrer Verfolger bereits auf selber Höhe mit ihr ist.

 _Sie treiben dich wie ein Stück Vieh von der Siedlung weg._

Nimmt Lucia wieder Stimme in ihrem Kopf wahr. Die Ratschläge und Warnungen der Stimme hatten ihr schon oft den Sieg in Übungskämpfen beschert, sogar gegen die deutlich stärkeren Jungs. Langsam lichtet sich der Wald.

 _Bemerkst du es nicht ? Du weist nicht einmal mehr genau wo du bist._

„Sei still und hilf mir!", rief Lucia in Gedanken.

 _Nun gut. Wenn es sein muss. Aber so schnell helfe ich dir nicht mehr, wenn das vorbei ist._

„Tu einfach was ! Willst du dass ich sterbe ?"

Sie hört ihn nicht, aber sie spürt ihn. Ein Krieger ist direkt hinter ihr.

„Komm schon, lauf weiter !", befiehlt sie sich selbst.

Plötzlich wird es heller. Lucia hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie den Schutz der Bäume verlässt.

„Verdammt ! Ich bin aufgeschmissen.", geht es ihr rasend durch den Kopf, als sie bemerkt, dass sie auf freiem Feld steht.

 _Nur noch ein kleines Stück und du hast es geschafft._

Das gab ihr neue Hoffnung. Sie läuft noch schneller und ignoriert den brennenden Schmerz in ihren Beinen. Doch dann geschieht es.

Mit einem Aufschrei stolpert sie.

„Das war´s. Ich bin tot."

Einen kurzen Moment überlegt sie ob die Männer ihr einfach die Kehle aufschneiden werden, oder ihr vorher etwas schlimmeres antun wollen.

Plötzlich ist die Steppe mit gleißendem Licht erfüllt. Sie dreht sich auf den Boden um nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Ist das ein Trick des Magiers mit dem Schwarzen Umhang ?"

Plötzlich hört sie gellende Schmerzensschreie und bleibt vom Schock gelähmt liegen.

„Was zur Hölle ist los ? Was passiert hier ? Warum sind sie noch nicht hier ? Einer war direkt hinter mir, warum lebe ich noch und warum schreien sie so ?"

Plötzlich wird ihr angenehm warm.

„Was ist das ? Beim Targon antworte endlich !"

 _Komm runter. Du wirst nicht sterben. Jedenfalls nicht wegen diesen Typen._

Sie hört, wie fünf Krieger in Rüstungen auf sie zulaufen.

 _Dreh dich um._

Lucia blieb wie gelähmt liegen.

 _Mach schon. Du bist unhöflich._

Mit einem Schlag befreite sie sich aus der Schockstarre.

„Ich bin Was ?"

Die Neuankömmlinge kommen näher.

„Erklär mir endlich was hier los ist !" Doch die Stimme in ihrem Kopf antwortete nicht.

„Sieht aus als wären wir gerade noch rechtzeitig gewesen, Herrin.", hörte sie einen jungen Mann sagen.

„Sicher, dass sie noch lebt ?", fragte ein Anderer.

„Sie ist zäh, sie trägt das Blut der Sonnenpriesterinnen in sich. Du siehst doch, dass sie nicht einmal eine Verbrennung vom Einschlag hat.", erwiederte eine junge Frau.

Diese Leute waren offensichtlich hier um sie zu retten.

Glück überflutete Lucia. Sie war gerettet ! Sie würde keinen grausamen Tod sterben !

„Sie scheint bewusstlos zu sein. Hebt sie auf und tragt sie. Wir werden in der Nähe ein Lager aufschlagen", befahl die Frau von gerade.

Sie hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Die Erschöpfung, die schon die ganze Zeit über an Lucia genagt hatte und nur vom Adrenalin im Zaum gehalten wurde, brach mit einem Schlag über sie herein.

Während ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde spürte sie noch, wie ein Paar kräftige Arme sie sanft hoch hoben und sie davon trugen.

„Der ist sicher ein Bild von einem Mann", kicherte sie noch in Gedanken in sich hinein, als sie endgültig in Ohnmacht fiel.


End file.
